Run To Me
by Cheese Diva
Summary: A Songfic: Hermione's train is leaving. In roughly a half-hour she will be separated from her family and friends for who knows how long. Will Ron catch her and confess his love to her before it's too late?It's better than sounds!Please RR!


A/N Hey! It's Cheese Diva here bringing you a SONGFIC this time! Mwah-hahahahaha! This is my first Song fic and well I don't think it is all that great, but yeah… when a fanfic idea hits you, you sort of get this hyperness inside of you and you just HAVE to write… im sure you know what im talking about! Well that's exactly what happened to me I was like AHHH Fanfic Idea… I was in bed thinking about fanfics and then suddenly I got one! I seriously had to pull myself back from going to the computer and writing it! I have serious issuses like that…but enough of me blabbing on and on this Songfic is to the song "Run To Me," by The talented, wonderful, and HOTT Clay Aiken! Haha! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this AGAIN?? I don't own it!! I never will no matter how much it KILLS ME to say that! Sheesh!   
  
Forever With You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Don't, you don't have to save my life.  
  
No, you're not ready I can feel it  
  
Outside it's raining but I'll just go home,  
  
Someday your heart will just let him go  
  
  
  
Hermione drummed her fingers on the table and stared into space. Images of Harry, her mom and dad, The Weasleys, and of course… Ron flashed through head.  
  
~Flashback~   
  
Harry, Ron, and her were having good times at Hogwarts. They had fought Lord Voldemort and Harry managed to defeat him for good. She saw herself hugging Harry and almost making him fall over. 'You're okay. You're okay!' she squealed jumping up and down when she had finally let go of him, tears streaming down her face. Then she turned to Ron. They stared at each other in silence with an invisible connection building between them. Finally Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck so forcefully that she made herself and Ron fall topple over. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and stared into his eyes smiling.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said weakly staring back into her dark brown eyes as he she pinned him down to the ground on his back.  
  
"Yes," she answered happily.  
  
"Can… Can you get off of me… I can't breathe," he managed to get out. Hermione's eyes widened and she jumped off of him in on quick movement blushing furiously.   
  
"S… Sorry, Ron… I was just so h-happy to see you and Harry," she said avoiding his eyes and staring down at her feet. Ron moved closer to her and lightly pulled her face up to his.  
  
"It's nice to see you too," he said softly staring intimately into her eyes and slowly leaning his head forward. His lips finally met hers for a moment and then he pulled away from her. Smiling, he went back up to his dormitory. Hermione stood in the middle of the common room in a daze. Was she dreaming? Did Ron actually kiss her... on the lips? Yes, it happened so fast, Hermione's head was spinning. After several minutes, she too finally made her way to her dormitory still replaying that wonderful moment inside her head.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
As soon as you get that feeling You can start to live again  
  
As soon as the worst is over You can make it all make sense  
  
Right now I can't give you want you need  
  
As soon as you get that feeling...  
  
A tear trickled down Hermione's face as she watched the rain pound hard on the cement. She looked up at the clock outside of the train. It read: 11:30. In roughly a half-hour she would be leaving her home, including everything she loved in it. Was she doing the right thing? Hermione had asked herself this over and over again. Why was she leaving everything she'd ever known… why was she leaving him? Her family, the Weasleys, Harry, everyone was behind her all the way. They supported her whenever she made a decision that would decide the rest of her life. Right after Hogwarts she had gotten a letter for job excepting her in Ministry of Magic. Hermione was absolutely thrilled, but it was an out of the country job and she'd have to travel to different countries every so often and leave her family and friends for who knows how long. But, on the good side it was a very honorable job and only a few people were eligible enough to take it. This is was what Hermione had been dreaming of. She wanted something that she could be proud of for the rest of her life and know to love. This was what she sought… or was it? Something or someone in the back of her mind had made her hesitate in the morning on coming to the train station.  
  
Run to me  
  
That someone had made her have second thoughts at the last minute; that someone was Ron Weasley. Hermione's mind shifted back to the night before.   
  
Hush, you don't have to say a word Trust, I'm not going to hate you for it  
  
Feels like my touch only brings back the pain. Someday those memories will fade away  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
It was the night before. The Weasleys had invited the Grangers over for a   
  
little family get together, a kind of, Hogwarts graduation party. This would be the night she would break the news, to the people that were closest to her, that she had gotten a job offering in the Ministry of Magic. They sat around the table eating and chatting animatedly with each other. Mr. Weasley was asking the Grangers about all sorts of muggle things. Harry and Ron were involved in a serious quidditch conversation. Hermione smiled all around at the table and slowly stood up.  
  
"Ahem," she cleared her voice. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at her intently. "I have an announcement to make," Hermione began.  
  
"You're pregnant!" George blurted out.  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione along with the others shrieked in bewilderment and stared at George. Fred burst out laughing.   
  
"Well, that's what someone usually says after they say I have to make an announcement," George shrugged. Hermione shook her head in amusement and rolled her eyes. The rest of the table glared at George who looked back innocently.  
  
"Anyway," she started again as everyone turned back his or her head to her hanging on her every word. "What I was going to say was I got a job offering… in the Ministry." There was a burst of congratulations. Hermione's parents took turns hugging her, and when Mrs. Weasley finally got ahold of her she hugged her warmly.   
  
"That's wonderful," Mr. Weasley praised and shook her hand. The rest of the Weasley family took turns praising her and shaking her hand. Harry came up to Hermione they smiled at each other for a moment and he finally hugged her.   
  
"I'm so happy for you, Hermione!" Harry said grinning. "I knew you'd get some sort of job offering."   
  
"Ok thanks, Harry," Hermione said finally turning to Ron. He was beaming at her with his lopsided grin.   
  
"Wow, Hermione, I can't believe it. That's wonderful. You certainly deserve it!" he said finally. Hermione smiled widely at him.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," she replied before pulling him into a tight hug. Ron's arms wound their way around her waist and they stood there for a long time until finally breaking apart. Hermione was so happy that she almost forgot to tell everyone the other part of the news… the bad part.   
  
"That's not all," she began again more slowly this time after everyone had quieted down and took their seats again. "It's a job where I have to leave the country every so often for several years and work in a different country. Tomorrow is my first job assignment. I'm going to Italy and staying there for who knows how long." There was a loud silence following her last words. Hermione wished she hadn't said it as she watched everyone stare at her with wide eyes. Finally Mrs. Granger broke the silence.   
  
"Oh, that's so wonderful, Hermy," she said a little forcefully as though she was trying very hard to get the words out. Mrs. Granger nudged her husband under the table.  
  
"Y-yes, dear, that certainly it fantastic," he managed to get out without moving his lips a whole lot. Very slowly the rest of the table started to praise Hermione again. She smiled at them.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, dear you are growing up so fast!" Mrs. Weasley said getting up from the table and running to hug Hermione again. "Write to us everyday."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione promise.  
  
"And we will all be expecting you for Christmas," Harry put in playfully. "You'll do fine, Hermione," he added on a more sincere note. Hermione smiled at him. Everyone seemed to be happy for Hermione, well that is everyone except for Ron. When they all had sat down Hermione looked over at Ron expecting and hoping to get some sort of praise from him. Ron sat, staring transfixed on Hermione with no trace of happiness. He could only get out two words.  
  
"You're leaving," he said croakily still not taking his eyes off Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Ron," Hermione replied avoiding his eyes and looking down at her food. "I'll visit, though." Those three words were the last words Hermione said to Ron before she left to the train station the next morning because after dinner Ron ran up to his room and shut himself inside for the rest of the night.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
As soon as you get that feeling You can start to live again  
  
As soon as the worst is over You can make it all make sense  
  
Right now I can't give you want you need As soon as you get that feeling  
  
Run to me  
  
Why was she leaving him if she loved him? She didn't know. All she knew was this was the direction she wanted to go in. If he really loved her back he would have said so, but he didn't. 'What is done is done. There is no holding back now. Go. Fulfill your dreams. He would have wanted you to be happy,' Hermione was deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the cart lady walk by and call her several times.  
  
"Dear," she kindly said for the millionth time, "would you like anything off the food cart?" Hermione finally shook her head, and everything came back into focus. She stared blankly at the food cart.  
  
"Oh, no thank you," she said finally, realizing what was going on.  
  
"Are you ok, dear? You look a bit sidetracked," the plump cart lady said with concern.  
  
"Oh, I'm ok, just tired, that's all," Hermione lied. The lady nodded and went on her way. Hermione stared back out the window again. Then something caught her eye. She blinked twice just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. It was real. Hermione watched closely as a tall boy wearing a blue hooded jacket flailed his arms in the air like a madman and running towards… Hermione! He ignored all the angry passers-by and kept running. He was calling something, Hermione couldn't hear him through the glass window, but she could tell by the movement of his lips he was calling… Hermione! It was Ron! His hood fell down revealing his red hair, which was getting more soaked by the second. Ron looked frantically up and down the train windows until his eyes fell upon Hermione. He suddenly started flailing his arms again and jumping up and down calling her name. With that, Hermione grabbed her bags, got up from her seat, pushed open the train door and ran into the rain to meet Ron.   
  
"Hermione!" he yelled as she ran wildly toward him.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she asked in bafflement.  
  
"I… I wanted to say goodbye before you left," he said shyly as his ears turned slightly pink.  
  
"Oh," was all Hermione could get out.  
  
"And… tell you something else," Ron paused, but Hermione just stared at him without saying anything so he continued. "Hermione… I… I love you. I've liked you as in more than a friend for who knows how long, but I realized I was in love with the girl with bushy brown hair when you made your announcement last night. I realized I couldn't live without you and that you were the girl of my dreams."  
  
How can I be brave enough to say goodbye I'd die inside, without you..oohhh  
  
Won't you see it's hard enough to walk away Don't look at me you make me wrong  
  
"I've realized that if you left my whole world would fall apart. You were the one for me and will always be the one for me. Just knowing that you are by my side and will always be no matter what is what makes be get up every morning and face another day. When you broke the news last night that you would be leaving, I panicked."  
  
"I locked myself in my room thinking how could you leave all of us? How could you leave me? I blamed you for your leaving and got angry with you and felt I didn't matter to you any more. That was a wrong thing to do. I was very selfish to only care about my well-being and not at all about what you wanted to do with your life. I couldn't help myself, I felt I should ignore you and ignore the invisible presence you left in my life and ignore the strong feelings I had towards you. Again, I regret doing that."   
  
"This morning when I woke I up I thought to myself, how could I blame you? How could I say it was your fault when it really was mine? It was my fault I didn't tell you how I really felt. It was my fault that the only two words I could get out were 'You're leaving,' and it's my fault that I didn't tell you I had fallen in love you over these passed years. I got dressed and ran to the train station hoping it wasn't too late."  
  
"But, Hermione, before you leave, before you get on that train, I would like you to know that I love you. You mean the world to me. I'm sorry for my childish behavior last night, and I'm sorry I kept my love for you hidden all these years, but I feel now is the most appropriate time to tell you that I am madly in love with you, Hermione Granger. I wanted to tell you that before you board that train and go to Italy because I don't know when I'd next see you again. They say that you never know what you've got until it's gone. Now, I know that is very true, and I'm speaking from my heart," he finished looking at Hermione anxiously.   
  
"Oh, Ron," Hermione breathed. Tears filled her eyes as her face broke into a wide smile. She wasn't expecting that at all. "That was so beautiful."  
  
"Well, you know me, I just have a way with words," Ron said jokingly. Hermione laughed as tears rolled down her face. Her heart swelled with happiness. Ron reached his hand out to wipe them away. Hermione grabbed his hand and through herself at Ron hugging him tightly. He stood there holding her protectively and letting her cry into his shoulder.  
  
We've been through this to make me strong  
  
Finally they broke apart and Ron stared down at the teary eyed Hermione now wiping her bloodshot eyes furiously.  
  
"Well," Ron sighed, "You better get going. It looks like your train's leaving."  
  
"No," Hermione said simply.  
  
"What?" Ron said puzzled.  
  
"I'm not boarding the train," Hermione said patiently like she was trying to explain to a little frustrated five-year-old why one plus one equaled two. "You've just made me grasp the fact that the only home I've ever had, the only family I've ever known, and the only boy I've ever loved is right here, and I'm not leaving it." Ron gaped at her with his mouth slightly open.  
  
"But Hermione your job…" He said hoarsely, his voice trailed off.  
  
"If turning down a job offering means being with the man I love then so be it," she said firmly. "I'd turn down anything for you, Ron." Ron stared at her closely then a smile slowly crept across his face.   
  
"Oh, 'Mione," he said drawing her closer to him. He lifted her face up and leaned is head down to hers. Their lips met and he kissed her passionately for a long time. Finally they broke away from each other. Hermione sighed happily as her eyes turned to the train. Ron put his arm around her waist as they stood on the platform facing the train. Hermione waved happily at the passengers as the train's whistle sounded. It was finally leaving the platform without Hermione. This is where she would stay. This is where she belonged.  
  
As soon as you get that feeling You can start to live again  
  
As soon as the worst is over You can make it all make sense  
  
Right now I can't give you what you need  
  
As soon as you get that feeling As soon as you get that feeling  
  
Run to me  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Awwwww… *sniff sniff* it's over! I truly hope that I fulfilled my duty as a writer and that really turned out to your liking! I hoped you liked it because it turned out better than I expected… if you are a writer yourself I'm sure you know what I'm talking about when I say that I always get a bubbly warm feeling inside myself when ever I finish a fanfic. If you are a writer and don't know what I'm talking about then feel free to label me as a freak! ;) Well again! I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading my fanfic and would you be so kind as to please click the "Go" button near submit thing at the right hand bottom of the window and review my songfic because it would really make my day if you did! Thanks so much!  
  
Yours truly,   
  
^~*Cheese Diva*~^ 


End file.
